


Брызги

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 3





	Брызги

С утра съемочный день у Дженсена Эклза как-то не задался. Новенькая девочка-ассистентка — Джайлин? — пробегая мимо с двумя огромными стаканами кофе, споткнулась и расплескала один, залив стоящее рядом кресло Падалеки. И Дженсена тоже слегка забрызгало. Пришлось обсыхать, стоя в сторонке. На тёмной ткани брызги особо не были заметны — просто мокрое. Потому, наверное, менять и не стали.

Кофе она несла Джареду, кстати. У того была экшн-сцена, он бурно махал руками, прыгал и потел-потел, как обычно. Дженсену со своего места было видно плохо, и он загрустил. Мокрое сохло медленно — на площадке было нежарко. К тому же ныла нога, об которую и споткнулась Джайлин. День определённо начался так себе.

Плюх!

Дженсен выпал из рассеянности, ощутив втиснувшиеся в него упругие, худые, можно даже сказать, жилистые ягодицы. Джаред! Как всегда, ни секунды покоя: царапая клёпками Сэмовых джинсов сохнущую ткань, задница Падалеки покрутилась так, эдак, ещё раз так; длинные ноги задвигались, и одна из них небрежно обвила ушибленную ногу Дженсена. Боль немедленно унялась.

Дженсен блаженно притих. Это бывало так редко! Мускулистая, восхитительно жаркая спина прижалась к нему. Джаред всё ещё тяжело дышал — как всегда после трюков. Он потёрся о Дженсена, почесав лопатку, потом закинул голову назад и вылил себе в рот остатки кофе из второго стакана. Дженсена почти заколотило — эта длинная шея, запрокинутая на него, эти гибкие пальцы, сминающие опустевший пластик, чтобы отшвырнуть его в мусорку...

Разгорающийся в нём внутренний жар, кажется, даже высушил кофейные брызги на ткани. Нет, день вовсе не плох. Да офигенный просто день! Продлить, продлить прекрасные мгновенья...

Да уж. Конечно.

— Джаред, я принесла вам другое кресло! — девочка Джайлин уже прибежала в этот тихий угол и стояла рядом, обожающе заглядывая Джареду в глаза. — Простите меня, пожалуйста, я такая неуклюжая, ваше совсем мокрое, пятно долго сохнуть будет...

— Ничего, дорогуша, с кем не бывает, — Джаред оторвался от Дженсена и распрямился. Ласково обнял растяпу за плечики фирменным длиннолапым Падалечьим объятием и предъявил ямочки на щеках. — Главное, меня там не было при этом. Ставь сюда. Хотя мне и в том кресле было удобно, — он улыбнулся ещё шире. Девушка зачарованно смотрела. Дженсен ощутил глухое недовольство.

— И вас там Роб зовёт, — спохватившись, продолжила Джайлин. Дженсен мысленно застонал. Хорошее, как всегда, закончилось быстро. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, будет о чём вспомнить.

***

Джаред сам вынул из рук восторженно глядящей ассистентки своё новое кресло. На спинке его наспех была приколота бумажка: «Джаред Падалеки».

Он поставил его рядом с тем, другим креслом — с тем, которое только что согревал своей задницей. Рядом с креслом, подписанным: «Дженсен Эклз».


End file.
